


El día de la boda

by LadyBeato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Anime chapter 22 spoilers, Boda, F/M, Friendship, Love, Narrado en tercera persona, POV Third Person, Spoilers del capítulo 22 del anime, Weddings, amistad, dream - Freeform, sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeato/pseuds/LadyBeato
Summary: Levi abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo de madera. Había llegado el día de su boda...
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 6





	El día de la boda

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue originalmente publicado en FanFiction el 8 de septiembre de 2013, y contiene spoilers del episodio 22 del anime. ¡Espero que os guste!

Levi abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo de madera. Le parecía que había dormido horas, pero aun así se sentía más cansado que nunca. No se acordaba de lo que había soñado, ni siquiera de si había dormido bien. Tras unos segundos, notó una sensación en el estómago. Nerviosismo y felicidad mezclados. Se incorporó en la cama y lo primero que vio fue una silla de madera, donde había colocado la ropa que se iba a poner hoy. Un traje de chaqueta de color blanco resplandecía bajo la luz del sol. Levi los miró y suspiró hondo. Había llegado el día de su boda.

Se vistió con mucho cuidado, como si la ropa que llevaba fuera falsa y se esfumase igual que el humo. Se miró en el espejo y se pasó un buen rato colocándose bien la chaqueta y el pelo. Era muy escrupuloso y perfeccionista con cualquier cosa que hacía, y más si se trataba de su aspecto en aquel día tan especial. Si se tratara de una expedición al exterior de las murallas, le importaría lo más mínimo su apariencia. Total, nadie se iba a fijar en él cuando aparecieran los titanes.

Permaneció sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse. Había intentado desayunar, pero sospechaba que si probaba el más mínimo bocado, vomitaría. Le pareció irónico que no titubeara a la hora de enfrentarse a las criaturas más horribles del mundo, pero a la vista de un mero trámite legal (porque, a fin de cuentas, eso es el matrimonio) estuviera casi histérico. Aunque todo tenía su explicación. Si se trataba de ella, todo era distinto y especial. No en vano le había robado el corazón a él, el comandante Levi, corazón de piedra. Desde que comenzó a trabajar para él, su mundo había dado un giro positivo. De repente, escuchó tres alegres voces masculinas que entraron por la ventana.

\- ¡Comandante Levi! ¿Está listo?

\- No se habrá quedado dormido, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Baje, comandante! ¡Hemos venido a por usted!

Levi se asomó a la ventana, para confirmar de quienes eran las voces. Abajo, en la puerta de su casa, se encontraban Gunter, Auruo y Erd, los miembros de su escuadrón. Gunter agitó la mano en señal de saludo, Erd le sonrió y Auruo puso mala cara y se limitó a ajustarse su corbata mientas mascullaba algo así como que le hubiera gustado que estuviera dormido para contárselo a todo el escuadrón de reconocimiento. Levi se apartó de la ventana y bajó las escaleras, pensando en lo raros que estaban todos sin el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Nervioso? – le preguntó Gunter mientras caminaban hacia la iglesia.

\- No especialmente – mintió Levi, a quien el corazón le latía desbocado. Daba gracias por saber mantener un semblante serio independientemente de cómo se sintiera.

\- Bah, eso es imposible –dijo Auruo por lo bajo- Recuerdo perfectamente el día que me casé y que me coma un titán ahora mismo si no estaba subiéndome por las paredes…

\- Déjalo estar, Auruo –le regañó Erd amistosamente- No te olvides que hablamos del comandante. ¡Esto no es nada para él!

\- Bueno…-Levi carraspeó suavemente- ¿La habéis visto?

\- Claro que no –Gunter negó con la cabeza- Es tradición que ningún hombre la vea antes de la ceremonia. Supongo que Hanji se habrá encargado de ayudarla a vestirse y todo eso…

\- ¿Hanji? Si eso es verdad, temo por ella… capaz es de ponerle de vestido de novia piel de titán –comentó Auruo, lo que provocó las risas de sus compañeros. Incluso Levi se sintió algo más relajado. Casi parecía que los cuatro se dirigían al frente a luchar.

El camino hacia la iglesia, normalmente bastante largo, pasó como una exhalación. Se acercaron a la puerta, donde había mucha gente congregada, elegantemente vestida y charlando y riendo con normalidad. Como si no existiera el peligro de que el titán colosal volviera y rompiera las murallas. Erd, Auruo y Gunter se despidieron de él y se alejaron hacia la multitud. Levi empezó a saludar con cierta desgana a la gente que se acercaba para saludarle y felicitarle. Se sentía algo incómodo, ya que no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer. Entonces notó una firme mano en su hombro.

\- Enhorabuena, comandante –al darse la vuelta se encontró con el sonriente rostro del capitán Erwin.

\- Muchas gracias, capitán. Es un honor que haya podido asistir –Levi se sintió aliviado. La presencia del capitán era siempre como un bálsamo.

\- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? No podía perderme la boda de uno de mis mejores soldados –Erwin se rió- Bueno, tal vez debería decir soldados. Ambos sois parte de la élite. Creo que ella se enfadaría si no la incluyera.

\- Es probable, le costó lo suyo llegar a su posición…-Levi respiró profundamente-Capitán, ¿cómo van las cosas por el muro Sina?

\- Comandante, hoy está prohibido hablar de titanes, luchas y asuntos del ejército –le contesto con una cara de fingido enfado- Es el día de tu boda. Hoy la lucha de la humanidad ha establecido una tregua. ¿O es que no ves lo felices que están todos? –extendió el brazo señalando a la multitud.

Era cierto. Todos eran felices, hablaban. Pero Levi no podía evitarlo. Esa felicidad, después de todos los horrores que había visto, le parecía irreal, falsa. En ese momento, la gente comenzó a entrar a la iglesia y Erwin se despidió de él con un gesto y los siguió. Notaba los latidos del corazón en su garganta.

\- ¡Comandante Levi! –Eren se separó de la gente que entraba en el recinto y se le acercó- ¡Enhorabuena, señor! Pensaba verle antes de la ceremonia, imaginé que después estaría más ocupado…

\- Bah, no lo creo –Levi hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano- ¿Querías decirme algo?

Eren sonrió ampliamente.

\- Bueno, nunca se lo dije antes, pero quiero que sepa que ambos hacen una muy buena pareja. Me di cuenta desde el momento en que les conocí.

\- Sigue diciendo tonterías como esa y haré que seas tú el que limpie toda la basura tras el convite…

\- ¡Ah! No quería que se enfadara, comandante… -Eren suspiró y puso cara de abatido.

\- Eren, tenemos que entrar ya. La ceremonia va a empezar en breve –dijo en voz alta Mikasa, que se encontraba algo separada de ellos y que vestía un largo traje de color rojo. Eren se despidió de Levi y la siguió.

Levi nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero el comentario de su subordinado le había alegrado mucho. La idea de que ambos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro le parecía maravillosa. Tal vez la única felicidad que no le parecía falsa era la suya. Con esa idea, entró en el vestíbulo de la iglesia.

Las puertas del vestíbulo estaban cerradas, a la espera de que los novios entraran juntos. Había poca luz y se escuchaban las voces amortiguadas de los invitados al otro lado de la puerta. Levi suspiró por enésima vez en la mañana y trató de no pensar en nada… lo cual fue interrumpido por Hanji, que haciendo gala de un gran equilibro sobre unos altísimos tacones, entró atropelladamente en el vestíbulo y le saludó mientras abría un poco la puerta y se deslizaba en la iglesia. Levi parpadeó. Si Hanji estaba allí, eso quería decir que…

\- Siento llegar tarde –sí, era ella. Levi se dio la vuelta, muy despacio.

Y allí estaba Petra. Sonreía y le miraba a los ojos. En ellos brillaban la felicidad, la emoción y los nervios. Su vestido no era nada parecido a piel de titán, sino que era blanco, con una larga cola, y el escote era un palabra de honor. Sobre la cabeza tenía una fina diadema brillante a la que estaba atado el velo, que caía graciosamente a su espalda. Hanji había hecho un buen trabajo. Levi se sobrecogió al verla tan guapa. Parecía que la envolvía un halo de luz que iluminaba la habitación. Se emocionó al pensar que, en el mundo lleno de crueldad y horror en el que él llevaba viviendo tanto tiempo, pudiera haber espacio para la belleza.

\- Estás… preciosa –fue la primera vez que sonrió en todo lo que llevaba de día. Ella era la única que le hacía sonreír con tanta facilidad.

\- Gracias… -notó que Petra se sonrojaba- Tú también estás muy elegante –caminó con tranquilidad y se colocó a su lado. Levi notó la calidez de su brazo cuando ella se agarró al suyo.

\- Ahora que me fijo… debes llevar unos tacones muy pequeños, ¿no? Mides lo mismo que siempre…

\- Oh, es que, bueno… -Petra se levantó un poco el vestido y Levi pudo ver que no llevaba tacones, sino unas simples sandalias planas- Hanji dijo que si me ponía tacones te sobrepasaría, y que eso no queda bonito en una boda –le sacó la lengua.

\- La voy a matar en cuanto tenga la oportunidad –susurró Levi mientras apretaba el puño, pero luego se unió a las risas de Petra.

\- Oye, Levi… ¿me das el último beso como novios?

Levi no respondió. Se acercó a Petra y le levantó el velo con delicadeza, para luego fundirse con ella en un largo beso. Adoraba la suavidad de sus labios. Se apartaron y ambos se sonrieron. Una nueva vida les esperaba y les daba la bienvenida.

Las puertas de la iglesia crujieron y comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Levi y Petra volvieron a colocarse bien y se cogieron del brazo. Cruzaron una última y feliz mirada y avanzaron con paso decidido hacia la cegadora luz que emanaba al otro lado de la puerta…

* * *

\- Comandante… ¡Comandante Levi!

La voz del capitán Erwin le despertó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido sobre el caballo. ¿Dónde estaba? Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en campo abierto, rodeado de soldados del escuadrón, y la muralla María se avistaba en el horizonte. Entonces todos los últimos sucesos aparecieron en su mente, como si fuera un bombardeo de recuerdos: el titán hembra, su escuadrón protegiendo a Eren, todos muertos, el cadáver de Petra, más titanes que les perseguían, la decisión de soltar todos los cadáveres para ir más rápido, el cadáver de Petra, su rictus de miedo y asombro, como si hubiera muerto sin saber exactamente lo que pasaba…

Erwin parecía leer sus pensamientos.

\- Siento haberte despertado. Nos acercamos a la ciudad, era para avisarte de ello –y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Levi se palpó la pierna. Le dolía tras la lucha contra el titán hembra, pero aquello era lo de menos. Palpó la parte donde estaban sus bolsillos y encontró que lo que estaba en su interior aún permanecía allí. En su corazón se mezclaron el alivio con las punzadas de dolor, tristeza y rabia.

En el bolsillo aún estaba su anillo de compromiso. Aquel que pensaba darle a Petra ese mismo día, en cuanto terminasen la misión.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todos y muchas gracias por leer! Aquí traigo otros de mis fics antiguos, que escribí después de ver (y llorar con) el capítulo 22 de la primera temporada de SnK. El LevixPetra no es de mis parejas favoritas, pero dicho episodio me tocó la patata más de lo debido. Aunque el final del fic es triste, me resultó súper divertido imaginar cómo los miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración se comportarían celebrando una festividad especial en un día tranquilo, sin tener que jugarse la vida luchando contra los titanes. Espero que os haya gustado, los kudos y comentarios son más que bienvenidos <3


End file.
